Dua Singa
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Menurutmu apa yang terjadi saat dua singa berhadapan? Berkelahi sampai mati? Mencabik-cabik sampai nyawa lawannya melayang? Berburu mangsa? Berburu pasangan? Yah, paling tidak menggambar bersama sambil beradu kata adalah pilihan terakhir./ Byakuya bertanya dalam diam. Kapan Toushiro Hitsugaya mendaftar menjadi anggota Klub Kaligrafi-nya?/Bukan sho-ai/Tentang Rukia/ RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dua Singa**

 **.**

 _(Byakuya Kuchiki & Toushiro Hitsugaya)_

* * *

Hari Sabtu.

Adalah hari Byakuya Kuchiki tidak bergentayangan bersama meja kerja, kertas laporan, latihan anggota divisi atau tetek bengek urusan skuat.

Adalah hari Byakuya Kuchiki memberi kedamaian pada fisik dan mentalnya.

Hemat kata, hari libur untuk Byakuya Kuchiki.

Bersama langkah monoton tanpa suara, ia melangkah di sepanjang koridor kediaman klan. Bayangan tubuh tegapnya berdamping dengan berkas cahaya matahari yang menerangi bangunan manor. _Kimono_ santai namun tetap berwibawa yang dikenakan, berkibar anggun oleh angin sepoi pagi yang berembus dingin. Tak lama, sepasang kaki berbalut kaos putih berhenti di depan _shouji_ sebuah kamar yang didonasikan khusus untuk aktivitas favoritnya di hari libur.

Melukis kaligrafi bersama anggota klub, Ukitake dan Unohana.

Ia yakin, mereka telah tiba. Sepanjang sejarah berdirinya klub ini, dua orang itu tidak penah terlambat. Ukitake dan Unohana selalu siap-sedia-siaga sebelum sang ketua klub (dirinya) datang.

 _Shouji_ kemudian ditarik. Terdengar suara derak kayu bergesekan. Cahaya pagi merangsek, merambah ruang yang temaram. Terdapat seorang pria yang duduk membelakangi Kuchiki; mengenakan _shihakusou_ berbalut _haori_ dan berambut putih.

Byakuya bergeming di antara tiang pintu dan _shouji_ yang bergeser.

Ia berpikir.

Ukitake memang kurusan dimakan penyakit, tapi Byakuya tidak tahu kalau _tuberkulosis_ juga bisa memperpendek tubuh. Ukitake memang berambut putih, tapi kapan kapten itu memotong rambut dan mengubah modelnya jadi gaya jabrik. Yang terpenting, sejak kapan Ukitake jadi kapten di divisi ke-10?

Byakuya menutup mata, mendesah pelan.

Ia bertanya dalam diam.

Kapan Toushiro Hitsugaya mendaftar menjadi anggota Klub Kaligrafi-nya?

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Kertas putih panjang. _Check._

Kuas. _Check._

Botol tinta. _Check._

Wadah dan batang pengaduk. _Check._

Byakuya Kuchiki sebagai ketua Klub Kaligrafi. _Check._

Ukitake dan Unohana yang bolos sebagai anggota klub. _Check._

Toushiro Hitsugaya sebagai tamu tak diundang. _Check._

Mengaduk tinta di balok kayu, Byakuya duduk berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya yang merapikan kertas putih. Laki-laki muda itu tampak tenang dan terampil seolah menggambar kaligrafi bukan pengalaman pertama untuknya.

"Melukis kaligrafi tidak semudah kelihatannya, Hitsugaya-taichou," komentarnya, sedikit sarkas. "Jangan berpikir kau _prodigy_ , kau bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa pernah melakukannya terlebih dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ini mudah," balas Toushiro, tak kalah sarkas. "Aku juga tidak bilang aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Rukia bilang ini hobimu, dan aku belajar menggambar kaligrafi beberapa kali sebelumnya."

 _Rukia..._

Tangan yang mengaduk tinta berhenti; Byakuya menegakkan tubuh, memberi perhatian penuh pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak ke sini untuk mendaftar jadi anggota klub. Jadi, aku cuma bertanya sekali," suaranya menegas, menekan, dan mencekam; Kuchiki betul-betul cuma bertanya sekali, "untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro turut meluruskan badan, bertatapan dengan sepasang mata paling mengintimidasi se-Soul Society. Tatapan bak singa yang membuat segerombolan kelinci melarikan diri tunggang langgang.

Tapi sayangnya … Toushiro bukan kelinci.

Hening mementas. Embusan napas seakan bisa terdengar.

Toushiro membuka mulut; Kuchiki mendengarkan.

Namun untuk sekali seumur hidupnya, Byakuya menyesal telah lupa membawa Senbonzakura saat Hitsugaya berkata selantang-lantangnya.

"Aku datang meminta restumu menjadikan Rukia istriku."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Iya, Toushiro Hitsugaya bukanlah kelinci. Ukuran tubuhnya mungkin berpostur kecil seperti hewan berbulu putih tersebut. Namun … ukuran kegigihan, keteguhan, dan keberingasan layaknya seekor singa kesetanan.

Byakuya tahu itu.

Iya, Byakuya tahu saat Hitsugaya berani berpacaran dengan adiknya saat ia setiap hari disuguhi tatapan paling mengerikan dari sepasang mata kelabunya. Seberapa mematikannya tatapan tajam kapten divisi ke-6? Tanyakan saja pada Ichigo dan Renji.

Sabtu. Pukul 09.00 pagi. Kediaman Kuchiki.

Dua singa berhadapan.

"Aku datang meminta restumu menjadikan Rukia istriku."

Si singa kecil telah melancarkan serangan padanya.

Tidak ada Senbonzakura, _kidou_ pun jadi. Tangan Byakuya yang ada di pangkuan, diangkatnya untuk melepaskan Byakurai.

 _Haaah…_

Tapi, ia lebih memilih menghela napas berat diam-diam. Alih-alih melayangkan Byakurai (meledakkan makhluk kurang ajar di depannya), tangannya ia bawa meraih kuas yang terbaring di sisi kertas, mencelupkan ke wadah tinta. Mengaduk sebentar, menggoreskan kuas di kertas polos.

Katanya, "Berani datang ke sini dan menemuiku secara langsung, kuakui kau punya segudang nyali. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan merestui kalian, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro kemudian ikut serta, meraih kuas, menenggelamkan ke wadah tinta, dan mulai melukis. "Kenapa tidak, _Kakak Ipar_?"

Seketika, batang kuas terbelah dua. Tonjolan urat kesal terbayang di paras Byakuya. Menyisihkan kuas yang patah, sebelum menggapai kotak yang berisi kuas cadangan. "Kakak ipar? Kau sudah tidak sayang kepalamu, ternyata." Lalu membenamkan ke wadah tinta setelah mengganti kertas dengan yang baru. "Beri aku satu alasan paling meyakinkan."

"Aku seorang kapten." Toushiro masih lanjut menggambar, tidak terusik dengan insiden kuas patah. "Biarpun aku tidak suka julukan ini, aku seorang _prodigy_. Dan aku seumuran dengannya … yah, sedikit lebih muda, paling tidak, _Aniki_."

Geraman bak seekor singa terdengar samar. "Sombong." Goresan kuas tidak setenang sebelumnya. "Dan siapa yang menyuruh lidahmu menyebut kata Aniki padaku."

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil sombong olehmu, _Nii-nii_."

"Nii-nii? Menjijikkan. Jadi, kau mau bilang akulah yang sombong?"

"Kau yang bilang begitu, bukan aku. Tapi yang terpenting, kau tidak menginginkan adik ipar yang berpangkat lebih rendah darimu, _Byakuya-nii_."

Tarian kuas berhenti. Bulu kuas menekan kertas. Byakuya berkata di antara intonasi yang bikin bulu kuduk bergidik, "Beri aku alasan yang lebih pasti, Hitsugaya-taichou. Jangan lupa hapus panggilan Byakuya-nii dari kalimatmu barusan."

Gerakan kuas Toushiro ikutan berhenti. "Boleh bertanya soal istrimu? Hisana Kuchiki. Apa alasanmu menikahinya, _Byaku-nii_?" tanyanya, tanpa berpaling pandang dari kertas.

Kuas Kuchiki masih belum bergerak. "Jangan memanggilku Byaku-nii, dan jangan sembarangan mengubah topik."

"Apa kau menikahinya karena dia cantik? Karena dia lembut dan baik hati? Karena dia sebatang kara? Atau karena … kasihan? Apa alasanmu, _Bya-nii_?" Toushiro masih bertanya dengan intonasi normal seperti sebelumnya.

Jeda merangsek.

Bocah ini betulan kurang ajar. Lebih kurang ajar dari Ichigo Kurosaki dan Renji. Byakuya membawa kuas ke wadah tinta, mencelupkan di sana, mengaduk-aduknya lumayan lama. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan topik yang kita perbincangkan. Dan sekali lagi kau memanggilku Bya-nii, lidahmu akan kupotong, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sayangnya, Hitsugaya masih lanjut, "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau Hisana Kuchiki, seorang Rukongai dari Inuzuri, akan disetujui oleh klanmu sampai kau berani membawanya ke hadapan mereka? Bukankah itu sama saja kepalamu minta dipenggal, _ByaBya-nii_?"

"Lidahmu akan kucampur dengan _ramen_." Si rambut hitam kembali pada kaligrafi yang baru selesai tiga per empat, menatap gambar itu sebentar. Kening berkerut, menerawang ke masa lampau. "Ada banyak kelemahan, ada banyak keraguan yang kumiliki saat itu. Tapi, Hisana ada di sana memberiku banyak kekuatan, memberiku banyak keberanian melangkah ke hadapan tetua klan."

Toushiro menjeda, menegakkan badan setelah menyimpan kuas di wadah tinta. Lalu menghadap penuh pada Kuchiki yang tengah lanjut melukis.

"Adikmu menatapku dengan wajah kaget, tapi juga senang saat kubilang aku akan meminta restumu langsung." Didapatinya calon kakak ipar yang berhenti dan meliriknya sejenak. "Dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku sempat ragu. Tapi dia menatapku, dan aku tahu aku sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu."

Sepuluh tahun bertahan status sebagai kekasih. Waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kau bertanya," Toushiro masih meneruskan, "alasan yang membuatku berpikir kau akan merestui kami? Kurasa alasan sama yang membuatmu berpikir klanmu akan merestui kalian saat membawa Hisana Kuchiki ke hadapan mereka."

Sungguh, bocah ini betulan kurang ajar dan … picik. Byakuya meluruskan badan setelah menyimpan kuas dengan apik. Kaligrafinya telah selesai. Wajahnya kini berpaling pada anak muda bermulut cerdik. Tapi, ia tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa.

Reaksi itu membuat Toushiro menyeringai ringan, "Kita berdua sama. Dari awal, kita tidak pernah berharap betul restu mereka. Karena kita punya pilihan kedua."

"Kau akan membawa Rukia pergi…" _…jika aku tidak merestui kalian_. Karena itu pun yang terpikir saat membawa Hisana ke depan keluarganya.

Seringai Toushiro kian panjang.

"Kupikir julukan jenius bukan hanya karena kau cuma butuh satu tahun menamatkan akademi dan kapten termuda dalam sejarah Soul Society. Kau jenius dalam arti lain juga, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Terima kasih." Toushiro pura-pura tidak menangkap serkasme dari sanjungan itu.

"Rukia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik." Byakuya menantang sang calon adik ipar.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan sayangnya, kau bukan yang terbaik."

"…Aku tahu."

Byakuya tersenyum pasti. "Aku pun bukan sosok kakak yang baik untuknya."

"Aku tahu. Tidak ada kakak baik yang berniat membunuh adiknya sendiri. Kau jelas bukanlah kakak idaman."

Byakuya tersenyum saja. Tidak ada pahit atau kecut. Karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Tapi, Rukia tidak pernah menginginkan kakak paling baik, kakak idaman, kakak impian di kehidupannya. Yang dia mau cuma … keluarga, seorang kakak, yang bisa ada di sampingnya. Tidak lebih."

Senyum Byakuya sedikit lebih lebar. Ada kelegaan di sana.

"Kau bukanlah pendamping terbaik untuk Rukia. Tapi, Rukia tidak pernah menginginkan pendamping paling sempurna, pendamping idaman, pendamping impian di kehidupannya. Yang dia mau cuma … keluarga, seorang suami, yang bisa ada di sampingnya. Tidak lebih."

Cukup. Beginilah adanya saat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki berkata 'Ya'.

Kelegaan, kesenangan, kegembiraan, dan kata sinonim lainnya meledak di jiwa Toushiro. Ia tersenyum bahagia, tipis saja. Mereka direstui!

Seiring tamatnya perbincangan alot sepasang singa, aktivitas klub pun berakhir. Byakuya merapikan peralatan kaligrafi, menggeser ke sisinya, dan melipat kertas hasil klub hari ini. Toushiro turut membereskan perangkat melukis.

Duduk bersimpuh berhadapan, dipisahkan dengan jarak tiga langkah saja; mereka beradu pandang. Setelah hari ini, keduanya akan terikat dengan kata 'saudara'. Kuchiki merinding membayangkannya, sedangkan Hitsugaya antusias membayangkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk perbincangannya hari ini." Toushiro membungkukkan badan sampai dahi menyentuh _tatami_. Ia tahu betul saat ia wajib bersikap sopan. Setelah mengangkat kepala, ia melanjut, "Aku dan Rukia akan berdiskusi tanggal pastinya. Kakak ipar, tunggu saja."

Urat pelipis Byakuya berkedut.

Mereka lantas bertukar gambar kaligrafi sebagai penutup kegiatan klub.

Toushiro bangkit berdiri setelah menyelipkan oleh-oleh Byakuya di jubah _shihakusou_ -nya. Baru setengah jalan, ia berhenti oleh ancaman kakak Rukia itu.

"Kuharap kau punya lebih dari satu nyawa. Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu memanggilku kakak ipar, kepalamu akan kutebas, Adik ipar."

Toushiro tersenyum saja. Lalu berderap menuju pintu, mendorong _shouji_ , dan berhenti. Setengah menoleh, ia menyeringat lamat, "Tentu saja, _Onii-chan_."

Toushiro Hitsugaya betulan bocah kurang ajar.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ehhhm#malu … maaaaaf, baru sekarang kembali dari 'hibernasi'. Alasannya klise sih, kuliah-kerja, kerja-kuliah, kuliah-kerja, sampai kepala mau meledak!

Dan saya butuh asupan HitsuRuki‼! setiap hari ngintipin nih fandom, HR nya baru muncul sekali sebulan#nangis

Fic ini pemanasan sebelum saya lanjut ke fic multichapter yg ngadat di tengah jalan.

Dan sebelum lupa, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan!

 **Ray Kousen7**

 **26 Juli 2015**


End file.
